Online file sharing systems have been developed, which enable users to share files over computer networks. For example, online video and photo sharing websites have been developed, which make it possible for users to upload video or photo files to a server, categorize the files by keywords, and offer the files to other users for search and viewing.
One example of an online video sharing website is YOUTUBE. This site enables users to upload video files, which are then converted to flash format for viewing by other users. If a video becomes popular, it may be viewed thousands, or even hundreds of thousands of times by users across the globe. YOUTUBE generates revenue by displaying advertisements on its site alongside these videos. Users who post videos, however, typically receive only notoriety as opposed to financial benefit. Users can assign keywords to their videos, which, in turn, may either increase or decrease their exposure when searched by keyword. Users can also publish their videos to a channel or friends list created by the poster, or to a group to which the poster belongs. Apart from limiting access to a friends list, however, users have virtually no control over who accesses their uploaded content once it is posted and indexed by keyword.
One example of an online photo sharing website is FLICKR, which enables users to post photos for viewing. This site enables a user to choose whether a photo is private, available on a friends list, or open to the public. In an attempt to govern downstream use of the photos, users are provided the option of applying one of several CREATIVE COMMONS licenses to their uploaded photographs. CREATIVE COMMONS licenses govern attribution, modification of the licensed asset, use for commercial purposes, etc. CREATIVE COMMONS licenses do not provide that license fees can be paid from the licensee to the licensor. Thus, these licenses are not designed to enable content creators to profit from their creative works. FLICKR does not offer other licenses, and does not permit the user to alter the terms of the CREATIVE COMMONS license. Further, FLICKR does not have any method for enforcing the terms of the CREATIVE COMMONS license. Thus, even if a user who posts content on the site specifies that the CREATIVE COMMONS license applies to the posted content, it is up to the user to police the marketplace to determine if any infringement occurs. As a result, in spite of the CREATIVE COMMONS license option, FLICKR, like YOUTUBE, does not offer the user any control over who accesses the uploaded content, apart from a friends list. Also, like YOUTUBE, FLICKR generates revenue by displaying advertisements on its site next to its photos. The users who post photos, however, typically receive only notoriety as opposed to financial benefit.
GETTYIMAGES and CORBIS operate websites, which offer images obtained by an assortment of photographers for download under a variety of licensing options. Neither website, however, provides a mechanism for users to upload photographs, assign licensing conditions at the user's discretion, or make those photographs available for users to browse. Rather, the licensing and pricing of the images is controlled by the website operator itself. Therefore, users are unable to freely distribute their images according to their own pricing policies.
The inventors herein have recognized that none of the currently available file sharing technologies provides a mechanism that enables users to suitably profit from the distribution of their digital works.